Freedom Fighter-Bots
Humans in danger! - Partisan-Bots protecting RED Heavy and Sniper The Freedom Fighter-Bots are a brunch of muiti-team bots from MvM and Destruction Bots to help sa people from the mafia, BLU Theieving Soldiers, Vagineers and any Evil freaks Organization They were all build by a GRN EnGeR Vagineer to protect everyone from other Vagineers and their army and even other evil freaks and they were forged from scrap metal and spare parts of other MvM robots their main targets are the Vagineers and anyone that broken the law. They have a evil counter-parts of their Oraganization led by REX-Bot and his Bandits. But they'll won't stop at noting to keep the TF2 Freak World safe from evil and their prime order is to serve and protect human in danger Ranks Low Ranks * BLU Scout-Drones standed troops to first help the battle * RED Sniper-Drones they take out thieves from a far * ORG Demomen-Drones they safely take out bombs and Drug lords bases Medium Ranks ''' * Partisan-Bots they are BLU and GRN they wear Fortunate Son or Lucky Shot and welds Shotguns, SMGs and Scatterguns they are troopers to take out Gang break-outs and thieving Bases * Stabby-Bots also know as Caveman Stabby-Bots, Boxing Champ Stabby-Bots they weld Knifes, Nerco Smashers and Gloves of Running Urgently or Killing Gloves of Boxing they usually wear Hermes (PNK Punk Stabby-Bots), Marxman (BWN Caveman Stabby-Bots) and Pugilist's Protector with Heavy-Weight Champ (BLU Boxing Champ Stabby-Bots) they are used in close quarters-Combat in tight spots or Secert missions * Kamikaze-Bots they are Drones that blow up Similar to Caberneers as a last resort and use to take out groups of bandits or thieves they are important to the team they wear Bruiser's Bandanna and weld two Sticky Bomb launchers '''High Ranks * ORG Engineer Guard-Drones they guard important areas in the freak world and seen with their creator to protect him and his family they weld * YLW Super Soldier-Drones their the Special-ops of the group and will take out the hole area to get the job done they weld Black Box or Direct Hit with the Classic or Eyelander * BWN Heavy Gunner-Drones they are the Brutes forces and strongest robots of the groups and weld miniguns and Fists of Steel and often seen in war or crime scenes Notable Memders * EnGeR Vaigneer Jimmy who wears Industrial Festivizer and wields the Maul he's the founder and created the Freedom Fighter-Bots and not evil like is cousins * Bad-Maw is a PRL Robot Heavy wearing Storm Spirit's Jolly Hat and wields a Half Zatoichi * D-Fault is there new RED cyborg-Sniper wearing Anger, Crocodile Smile and Sniper's Snipin' Glasses he the silent warrior wielding a festive sniper rifle and SMG * Cluck-Bot he's a Mascot of a Chicken food shop and he a YLW Scout bot wears the Deep-Fried-Dummy set with Horrfic Headsplitter and wields the Baston Basher. * H3RL-E he's is their most used Cyborg for their missions with Bad-Maw Power and abilities * The Stabby-Bots swarm they foes in groups of 6 to 8 bots * The Stabby-Bots are experts of melee combat * The Partisan-Bots are expert of stealth and Markmen ship * Kamikaze-Bots's fail safe has a bomb radius of 30ft * Engineer Guards have a crit punch to aid them in combat * Super Soldier-Drone jet packs help them get around faster and get to high advises * Heavy Gunner-Drone hit like a train when in close combat * inmume to fire Faults and Weakness * The Stabby-bots are not that fast and can get away easily or get out of their melee range * Partisan-Bot's shield can't hold for long and they are very fragile to corrosive attacks * Kamikaze bomb can kill normal or low ranked freaks but High or any freaks could survive the blast of the bomb * Super Soldier-Drones lack defends around their backs and Chests * Engineer Guards their greatest weakness is their legs because a will placed shot or hit will knock them down leaving defend less * Heavy Gunner-Drones their very slow and their head can be shot off * There all weak to sappers and water (Maybe) * weak to corrosive damage Trivia All Stabby-Bots say "Stabby! Stabby!" even when wielding Boxing Gloves or Wooden Mallets. The literal Japanese to English translation of "Kamikaze" is "Divine Wind" The Destruction Bots are voicelined by Claptrap from the Borderlands games Sometimes the Destruction bots wear ramdom hats for no reason Category:Cyborgs and Androids Category:Multi-Teamed Category:Gunners Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Organizations